


[단편] 웰컴 투 헬 #0

by fanfictioning



Series: [단편] [9]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 프로듀스101 x 헝거게임HungerGame





	[단편] 웰컴 투 헬 #0

# AU

 

 

** 주의 **

캐릭터 죽음

 

 

 

 

***

마지막 한 명

남았다

너,

나

 

 

 

둘 중

한 명

***

 

 

 

 

 

***

투둑.

뚝.

푹.

쓰러진다.

그렇게, 또

한 명.

[하아, 이렇게 되는군.]

정글 바닥에 쓰러진 그에게서, 소리가 흘러나온다.

신음과 말이 반쯤 섞인.

치명상을 입었기에, 이미

얼마 남지 않았을 것.

죽음은, 그의 문턱까지 찾아왔고. 내가 할 수 있는 건, 그저

들어주는 것.

마지막 말을, 망자의.

 

 

 

그의 눈이 하늘을 본다, 아니.

홀로그램으로 하늘을 최대한 표현한 유리돔의 천장.

[지훈아. 난 항상 그랬어. 한 번쯤은, 가 보고 싶었어.

너가 태어난 곳, 내가 태어난 곳. 우리들이 같이 갔으면 재밌었겠지. 그치.

성우도, 대휘도, 진영이도.

성운형, 민현형, 지성형.

우진이, 재환형...

지훈아.]

다녤형의 얼굴이 일그러진다, 아니.

웃고있다. 서글픈, 웃음.

 

 

 

[너랑 관린이만 남았구나. 우리 중에서.]

그렇다.

그의 말이 맞다.

이렇게, 되어버렸구나.

[관린이는, 장거리 스나이퍼니까. 너가,

극단적으로 불리하군. 근처까지 들키지 않고 접근해서,

근거리 타격으로

한 번,

그렇게 끝내지 않으면. 너에게 승기는..

커헉.]

이제 얼마 남지 않았다, 그도.

 

 

 

[지훈아. 항상 말하고 싶었어, 우리 모두.

이렇게 끝나지 않았을 수 있었을텐데, 그치.

우리 모두.

우리...

우..

]

 

 

눈물은,

 

 

 

나오지

않았다.

그저, 무감각하게 그의 아웃을 확인하고.

천장을 본다.

[본부에서 알려드립니다. 강다니엘 아웃.

강다니엘 아웃.

플레이어는 두 명.

박지훈

라이관린

남았습니다.

결승전은, 다음 주 금요일.

금요일 6시 입니다.

많은 시청부탁드립니다.]

OL의 무미건조한 멘트가 연주되고, 그렇게.

4강전은 마무리되었다.

 

 

 

 

 

***

세상에서 가장 거대한 쇼.

헝거게임HungerGame이라는 타이틀을 걸고, 

 

 

 

왈뜨디준히에서 결성한 트루만쇼TrumanShow 격투게임.

 

 

 

당신의 소년에게,

투표하세요.

 

 

매주 한 번씩. 서바이벌 격투가 벌어진다.

전세계 생중계.

24시간 온라인으로 각종 떡밥과 퀴즈쇼, 도박과 덕질이 융합된,

미래의 리얼리티다큐멘터리육성시뮬레이션서바이벌프로그램

괴물이,

전세계의 모든 사람들을

사로잡고 있었다.

 

 

 

***

전세계의 모든 사람들은, 자기의 최애를 뽑고.

각자 자신이 할당된 칩Chip을 배팅할 수 있다. 이미,

자기 전재산을 걸고, 픽Pick이 죽은 사람들이 수백만 명.

모든 걸 다 잃고 최애랑 같은 날, 자살한 사람도.

수십만 명.

세기도,

귀찮지.

그렇잖아, 여기 미래의 한 조각.

사람목숨,

개보다

가볍지

한순간의 쾌락, 환희, 절망과 광기.

넘나 많은 것, 넘쳐나는 것.

재미없으니까,

너도 걸어

너 목숨

 

 

 

***

이상같은 건 없었다,

꿈

같은 것도. 그저,

내가 할 수 있는 일을 하는 것,

그게 전부.

사는 것.

죽기 전에,

죽이는 것

간단하게,

단순하게.

그렇게 이해하는 것.

복잡한건

질색이거든

 

 

 

***

이 살육격투육성게임에,

전세계에서 자원한 수천만명 소년 중에서,

뽑힌

101명

 

 

스탠포드실험Stanford Experiment, 아우슈비츠Aushuvitz, 알카트레즈Alchatrez, CIA 지하실험실에 버금가는 심리고문교육을 거친 후에 남은,

11명

각자, 자신에게 적합한 무기와 전술을 교육받고.

트레이닝.

 

 

우리들의 관계를 어떤 단어로 표현할 수 있을까.

같은

죄수?

멤버?

프리랜서?

친구? 하,

웃음이 나온다.

알 수 없지, 이렇게 가둬놓고 같이 살게하니까. 피어나더라고,

우정비스무리한게.

이상하지,

서로 죽이도록 교육받는데. 오히려 더,

살고 싶어.

같이,

함께 하고 싶어.

그리고,

그리고...

 

 

 

 

애인

 

 

***

[넌 이름이 뭐야?]

[이름? 알아서 모하게.]

[부를 건 있어야지.]

[...라이관린.]

***

 

 

피철갑이 된 무에타이밴디지를 벗겨내고, 이제는 통증마저 무감각해진 손을 씻는다.

그냥,

쉬고싶어.

이 상황도 CCTV로 24시간/7일/365일동안 전세계에 생방송ON AIR

 

 

 

 

왈뜨디준히

전세계의 방송통신업계

95%

점유

선택따윈 없다, 이 세계에서.

모든 컨텐츠는,

그의 소유.

 

 

 

미스터 화이트.

 

 

***

[오늘도 시청률이 잘 나왔어. 수고했네, 지훈 군.]

어두운 방에서, 커튼 사이로 그의 그림자가 비친다.

아무도 그의 얼굴을 본 적 없고, 그저

기계음 섞인 목소리, 그의 시그니쳐.

전세계의 사람들은 매년 새해에 그의 축하말을 듣고 해피뉴이어를 시작하지.

미국대통령보다 더 큰 권력을 가진

혈육이 낭자하는 콜로세움의 소유자.

섹스, 푸드, 엔터테인먼트. 모두,

그의 손에서 나오니까.

전세계의 인간들, 이제는 인간보다

사육된 돼지에 가깝다고. 동물농장, 동물공장, 동물살육장.

오늘 하루도, 뭔가 입에 무얼 우겨넣고. 뭔가를 보고, 어떤 구멍에 자기 좆을 찡겨넣고.

싸고

그리고 아무 시멘트구석에서 자리를 펴고, 자고. 또, 내일

일어나 그 생활을 반복.

소련 말기같다고, 전세계가.

모두 무너졌어, 문명이란 거. 기계문명,

쫑났거든.

석탄, 석유 다 끝났고.

전세계 현대국가들 2/3은 무정부상태.

물전쟁Water War를 겪고나서 남은 조그마한 땅을 지켰다면,

원자력발전소와 핵탄두에 오염되지 않은 물 수원을 가진 갱스터와 거래가 필요할 거야.

종말은 왔는데,

끝나진 않았어.

펼쳐진 풍경은

잿빛 도시의 잔해

 

 

 

 

환영한다고,

지옥에 온걸.

 

 

 

***

[감사합니다. 미스터 화이트.]

[다음 주에 결승전도, 기대하겠네.

관린 군이었나.]

[네.]

[이미 언론에서 불을 지피고 있다고, 누가 이길 건지.

누가 이기든, 비극이니까.

좋아하거든, 관객들은. 더,

자극적인거.

27세기의 로미오와 줄리엣이라고 이미 헤드라인을 뽑았더군.]

 

 

 

구역질,

나는군.

모든 것.

인간이란

쓰레기들

 

 

 

 

[감사합니다. 미스터 화이트.

최선을 다하겠습니다.]

 

 

 

 

***

눈물은

 

 

 

나오지

않는다

***


End file.
